Romania
Romania|image1 = Romanias.jpg|Romania Romania Flag.png|Flag Romania COA.png|Emblem |capital = Bucharest|official_language = Romanian|population = 19,518,117|friends = |dates_of_life = 1878|translate = România|National sport = Football |author = Zeniitha |national day = 1st December|currency = Ron/Lei|National food = Sarmale}} Romania is situated in the southeastern part of Central Europe and shares borders with Hungary to the northwest, Serbia to the southwest, Bulgaria to the south, the Black Sea to the southeast, Ukraine to the east and to the north and the Republic of Moldova to the east. Description Appearance Romania is often known for its vampire fangs and poor clothing. He is also represented wearing a grey shirt, a black jacket with white stripes and dark colored jeans. Personality Romania is very calm, chill, and a little bit savage country. He normally knows how to act in a serious situation, but doesn't hesitate on cracking a joke every once in a while, he can be very childish at times too. Even with his funny jokes and savage moments, he still can suffer periods of sadness or insane(ness) due to his past, government, and vampire instincts. Interests * Tuica(țuică) Interests Flag meaning the blue part of the flag represents the sky and water that flows through it. Yellow is for the sunflowers on the fields and red is for the blood spilled in fights. The flag is very similar to Chad’s flag except for the blue on Chad being darker, while it also has similar looks to the Andorra flag. Others symbols Nicknames Please justify the nicknames. '' Etymology Romania comes from the Romanian ''Român ''which itself comes from the Latin ''Romanus. History Early Modern Period In 1541, Moldavia, Wallachia, and Transylvania came under Ottoman Suzerainty, but they still had some external independence until the 18th century. During this time, the Romanian lands were taken by the slow feudal system and the difference in rulers, for example, Matei Basarab and Constantin Brâncoveanu in Wallachia, Vasile Lupu and Dimitre Cantemir in Moldavia, and Gabriel Bethlen in Transylvania. Around 1600, Wallachia, Moldavia, and Transylvania were ruled by Michael the Brave, creating a personal union. After he died, the 3 countries split, Moldavia and Wallachia still had some independence until the 18th century. John II, the king of Hungary, moved his royal court to Alba Iulia In Transylvania, and after that, Transylvania began being ruled by Hungarian Kings/Princes until the 17th century. Transylvania reached its golden age by Gábor Bethlem in 1699, but in 1718, a major part of Wallachia was given to the Habsburg monarchy and was only returned in 1739. In 1775, the Habsburg later occupied the north-west part of Moldavia, later called Bukovina. After being defeated by Russians, The Ottoman Empire gave ports of Giurgiu, Turnu, and Brailia back to Wallachia. In 1848, the 3 principalities recognized the similarities in language, interests, and geography, But they sadly got rejected by the Great Powers when trying to unite, after the 1848 Revolution. In 1859 both Moldavia and Wallachia elected the same King, named Alexandru Ioan Cuza. Thus, Romania was created as a personal union that did not include Transylvania, which remained mostly Hungarian. Independence and Kingdom of Romania In 1866, Cuza was exiled and replaced by Prince Karl, who became known as the king of the United Principality of Romania. In 1878, Romania was finally recognized as an independent state by the Great Powers. During the Second Balkan War, Romania joined Greece, Serbia, and Montenegro against Bulgaria. In August of 1914, Romania declared neutrality in WWI, but in 1916, under the pressure, Romania joined Allies, being promised to get Transylvania back. The military campaign ended in disaster, as Central Powers killed the majority of Romania’s army within four months. Romania, in no position to continue the war, negotiated a peace treaty with Germany. In October of 1918, Romania joined the war again and by the end, the Austro-Hungarian and Russian empires had disintegrated. Since the war ended, Bessarabia, Bukovina, and Transylvania were allowed to unite with the Kingdom of Romania, resulting in Greater Romania. World War II (1940-1947)) During the second war, Romania tried to remain neutral But ended up being pressured to join Axis, having to give Dobruja to Bulgaria and Northen Transylvania to Hungary. In 1940, Romania gave a part of its land to the Soviet Union to avoid war, known as Bessarabia which later turned into Moldavian SSR. In June of 1941, Romania entered World War II, under the command of German Wehrmacht, declaring war to the Soviet Union. On 23 August of 1944, After getting Bessarabia back Romania joined the Allies, declaring war on Nazi Germany. The Paris Peace Treaty at the end of World war II gave Northern Transylvania back to Romania, but Bessarabia and Northern Bukovina were not recovered. Communist Period (1947-1989) Romania was proclaimed a people’s republic and remained under the military and economic control of the USSR, even after the end of World War II. During the 1947-1962 period, people were detained from prisons and camps, detorted, put under house arrest, etc. According to a writer, there were hundreds of thousands of cases of abuse and death. As Romania’s foreign debt increased between 1977 and 1981, The influence in Financial organizations grew in conflict with Ceauşescu’s policies. Ceauşescu eventually made a plan to archive his goal, which was completed in 1989. 1989 Revolution The Romanian Revolution resulted in more than 1000 deaths in Bucharest and Timişoara and bought the fall of Ceauşescu at the end of the Communist regime. The Communist Party was outlawed by Ion Iliescu, a former Communist Party, but he soon revoked that decision, which made communism not outlawed in Romania today. NATO and European Union membership (2004-Present) Presidential and Parliamentary elections took place on 28 November 2004. There were no winners in the first round of elections but on 12 December of 2004, Traian Băsescu won the second round with 51% of the votes.The country applied for membership in the EU in June 1993, becoming a member 14 years later, in 2007. In January of 2012, Romania started the first large national protest since ‘89, motivated by the global crisis of that time. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography Romania is a country located in the Southeastern part of Central Europe. It borders the Black Sea to the southeast, Bulgaria to the south, Ukraine to the north, Hungary to the west, Serbia to the southwest, and Moldova to the east. Its capital and largest city is Bucharest, and other major urban areas include Cluj-Napoca, Timișoara, Iași, Constanța, Craiova, and Brașov. Total area of Romania is amount 238,397 km2. Relationships Family * Armenia - uncle/aunt * Bulgaria - wife (depends on the person) * Cyprus - half-sister * France - brother/sister * Georgia - uncle/aunt * Greece - half-brother/half-sister or mother (depends on the person) * Ireland - sister-in-law * Italy - brother/sister or father (depends on the person) * Moldova - son/daughter * Portugal - brother/sister * Spain - brother/sister * Macedonian Empire - great grandmother or mother (depends on the person) * Roman Empire - great grandfather or father (depends on the person) Friends * Albania - " Ay Dacia " * Canada Neutrals * Hungary * Turkey Enemies * Chad Past Versions * Byzantine Empire 'Opinions ' References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romania *http://romaniatourism.com/location.html *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Romania Category:Europe Category:Country Category:EU members Category:Balkans Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Latin countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:NATO members Category:Romanphones Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Southeastern Europe Category:UN Members